elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Battaglia di Glenumbria Moors
Descrizione La Battaglia di Glenumbria Moors, chiamata anche Battaglia di Glenumbra Moors, fu uno dei maggiori scontri militari che coinvolse l'Ordine Alessiano, all'epoca al suo apogeo. Ebbe luogo nel 1E 482, e vide contrapposti gli elfi dell'Egemonia Direnni, supportata dagli Ayleid e dai resti dell'Impero Nord, e le armate Alessiane, all'epoca sotto il controllo dell'Ordine. Antefatti Gli eventi che condussero alla battaglia ebbero inizio nel 1E 478, quando il Re Rislav Larich di Skingrad inflisse una dura sconfitta all'allora Imperatore Alessiano Gorieus. Ciò spinse Ryain Direnni a mettere fuorilegge le Dottrine Alessiane a High Rock e a razziare le terre dell'Impero confinanti. Gli Alessiani, che stavano espandendosi verso ovest nei territori di High Rock, vennero sconfitti da Aiden Direnni in una serie di battaglie nel 1E 480, ma continuarono la propria avanzata. Nel 1E 482, una grande armata Alessiana affrontò le forze Direnni, in grave inferiorità numerica, per decidere il destino di High Rock. La battaglia Non si conosce molto della battaglia vera e propria, ma si è concordi sul fatto che le stregonerie di Raven Direnni furono decisive nella vittoria contro gli Alessiani, così come l'abilità militare di Aiden Direnni, comandante delle forze del Clan. Questa sarà l'ultima grande battaglia cui gli Ayleid come razza presero parte; a guidarli vi era il loro Ultimo Re, Laloriaran Dynar. Al fianco di Ayleid e Direnni si scherò un insospettabile alleato: il Re dei Re di Skyrim Hoag Merkiller as well as a much more unlikely ally: the High King of Skyrim, Hoag Merkiller. Nonostante condividesse la xenofobia degli Alessiani, il capo Nord voleva vendicare l'umiliante sconfitta patita dai Nord nella Battaglia di Sungard ad opera dell'Impero Alessiano, scontro in cui cadde il suo predecessore, Kjoric il Bianco. Nel corso della Battaglia di Glenumbria Moors, Hoag venne ucciso, spianando la strada a Wulfharth, il suo secondo in comando, come nuovo Re dei Re di Skyrim. Effetti La battaglia ebbe ripercussioni a lungo termine su tutte le parti coinvolte. *L'Egemonia Direnni, sebbene vittoriosa, uscì dalla battaglia talmente indebolita che nell'arco di vent'anni perse il controllo di High Rock a causa dell'espansionismo dei nuovi regni umani, soprattutto dell'aggressiva nobiltà Bretone. *Wulfharth venne incoronato Re dei Re di Skyrim dal Patto dei Capi, e ripristinò immediatamente l'Antico Pantheon Nordico. *L'Ordine Alessiano perse gran parte della sua influenza nel governo dell'Impero Alessiano, che si avviò verso la dissoluzione. *Poco più di un'Era dopo, Faolchu, un potente lupo mannaro non-morto, radunò una grande armata di licantropi per attaccare la regione di Camlorn, a High Rock. Note La data esatta della battaglia non è chiara. L'Ultimo Re degli Ayleid data lo scontro al 1E 482. In I Cinque Canti di Re Wulfharth si sostiene che Re Wulfharth salì al trono a seguito della morte di Hoag Merkiller durante la battaglia, e un'incisione su pietra in attesta che il regno di Wulfharth sarebbe iniziato nel 1E 480. Se la Battaglia di Glenumbria Moors venne effettivamente combattuta nel 1E 480, allora può considerarsi legata alla serie di battaglie combattute da Aiden Direnni quell'anno; Glenumbria Moors avrebbe potuto dunque essere o un conflitto più prolungato di quanto si ritenesse, oppure lo scontro decisivo tra i molti che si sono verificati tra i Direnni e gli Alessiani. Curiosità Una strofa della canzone "Battaglia di Glenumbra Moors", cantata dai bardi in The Elder Scrolls Online, recita: "E quando la battaglia, era ingaggiata, gli Alessiani tre a uno...". Ciò indicherebbe che gli Alessiani erano in superiorità numerica nella misura di tre a uno, ma potrebbe trattarsi di una mera licenza artistica. Tuttavia, il Vestige può udire alcuni fantasmi dei comandanti Alessiani che combatterono questa battaglia parlare un "vantaggio" di cui godevano. Ma è altresì possibile si riferissero al comandante Alessiano Faolchu, praticamente impossibile da uccidere. en:Battle of Glenumbra Moors (Event) es:Batalla de los páramos de Glenumbria ru:Битва при Гленумбрийских вересках (событие) Categoria:Battaglie Categoria:Guerre Categoria:Eventi Categoria:Prima Era Categoria:Storia